In today's society less and less people smoke, due to the recognition of the health hazard. Today's society is also requiring that cigarette smokers look after their cigarette ashes and butts, just as society is requiring dog lovers to clean up their dog's messes. In this new age of “take responsibility for yourself” there is indeed a market for a combination cigarette pack holder and ashtray. The invention of this application fills that need safely and easily and at a low price.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, and the selection of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.